Perfect Chronicles: The Twilight Adventure
by Yorkin
Summary: Wraith War is raging across mainland. Even with aid of newly arrived Tideborn, Allied Forces aren't making any progress. In meanwhile, a small expedition is sent to investigate ancient ruins which hold secret older and darker than Wraiths themselves.
1. Prologue

Twenty-third year of war against the Wraiths. Etherblade, City of Plume and Archosaur were no longer endangered, but living in those cities was sometimes as difficult as life upon battlefield. Refugees from all over continent took shelter in the great cities. To ensure the safety of residents, Elders ordered a construction of refugee habitats outside city walls. Plague and starvation decimated the population, refugees and residents alike. Most of Wizards and almost all of Clerics, who were the greatest knowlegde bearers of apothecary, were sent to battlefield to reinforce the Untamed in their defense of the City of Lost.

Far away from the great battles in the Swamp of Wraiths and the Scorpion Valley, in peaceful Dragon Wilderness, a young Wizard was sitting on improvised porch of his tent, only partially listening to the report of a scholar about some legendary kingdom than perished overnight, and scholar's apprentices discovered a script that, supposedily, contained a location of royal tomb. They sent him, one of the most talented Wizards, lieutenant of the most successful squad in all of Allied Forces, to babysit this scholar and his men while they try to dig out the entrance to this tomb which was probably covered by mountains. Actually, he has been waiting for his tailor to imbue an aquamarine which he extracted from dead body of a Mastiff in Swiftwind Grasslands.

- This is very important discovery and I am trully honored by Your presence, Master Yorkin. Is your squad ready? - asked archeologist Jian delightly. - I believe we digged out to the very entrance of Royal Chambers. -

Confused by archeologist's adressing to him, Yorkin didn't respond immediately. He got up from his chair, took a look over scholar's parchments and stroke the back of his head. "Oh, where is she?", he thought. He wanted to be anywhere but here... somewhere in place of action. Upon battlefield, in bed with a lover, in his home with his mother's cakes... anywhere.

- Mister Jian, I admire Your... persistance. - he said cautiosly. - While entire continent is enflamed by this war, You found inner strenght and motivation for such, if I may speak freely, crazy expedition. I admit, science has perfected our manipulation over Elements, but, in the Pan Gu's name, why would a burning world have need for excavation of relics that belong to a, as you pointed out, a extinct civilization? -

Startling expression on scholar's face was almost touchable. Yorkin was, apparently in the lead.

- Master Yorkin, I am more than aware of the situation in which we are. - said Jian calmly. - But did you hear me at all? Do you know how powerful Twilight Empire was? -

Yorkin took a deep breath.

"Only a thousand years after the Perfect World was created, humans and elves began a Millenium War for domination over Heaven's Tear, only city that, according to legend, survived the great flood and is considered a craddle of the World that we know. During this War, a small human nation rose to power. Since it was located in western lands, it became know under name of Twilight Empire. With a series of campaings, Empire conquered a number of Elven and Human nations within three decades and almost prevailed in the War. It is said that their Emperor, Cangli, came into possesion of a mask which brougth many victories to him and his armies. After he and his older son, prince Zhonghan, mysteriously died from illness, Premier Zichun and the Council of Seven took control over the Empire, as regents of Cangli's later son Mingwen, who was too young to rule."

"After Emperor's death, no one was able to release the power of his golden mask. Therefore, Zichun ordered that mask must be sealed away along with the Emperor's body into Royal Tomb. Slowly, but inconspicuously, Empire fell into decay, weakened by War with Elves from outside and citizen strikes from from inside. After the Elves have pushed deeply into imperial lands, Zichun and the Council decided to retrieve the mask. Since the magical barrier, protecting the Royal Tomb, could be unsealed only by royal blood, Zichun ordered general Zhongliang to sacrifice Emperor's daugher, princess Mingyue. Because of his admiration for her, general disobeyed Zichun's order and escaped with the princess. Although Zichun found the lovers, they escaped once more. Zichun, accompained by the Royal Guard, followed."

"Zichun found Tomb unsealed, with no Emperor's body, the mask or lovers to be found anywhere. In desperate attempt to save the Empire, Zichun ordered the commencing of forty-days ritual – Wheel of Fate, in which three thousand children were sacrificed to summon a demon which would, according to legend, destroy all of the enemies of Empire. On the last day of ritual, when citizens' rebellion culminated and Elven armies broke through the city walls, something went wrong. Summoned demon razed to the ground all of them. Elven armies, Imperial City and all surrounding villages were wiped out, as if they never existed."

- Five thousand years later, just before the War of Wraiths began, the contemporary elder of a village, symbolically called the Sundown Town, visited the Orchid Temple and gave the only known records that explicitly mention the Twilight Empire to scholar Fang. Speaking of elder, he considers himself to be a descendant of the royal family. - Yorkin finished his short lecture. This amount of information even suprised Annatar, Yorkin's friend who sat in the meantime, and Inavia, who knew Yorkin long before he became her superior. Feeling totally miserable, Jian just fell down into his chair.

- I see You are very well instructed. Are You ready to compete with such power, if we run into it? - asked scholar after long silence. Despite the hot and sunny summer day, a breeze blew upon the porch. Scholar was tickeled on his neck. He slapped himself on the back of his head and found a white feather in his palm. A moment later, as if summoned from the sky, few inches above the ground, three Elven women were floating. Blackhaired, darkskin one touched the ground first and withdrew her wings. She approached Annatar and pulled her thin, long fingers through his chestnut brown hair. Annatar stood up, caught her hand and glanced at Yorkin. He just nodded, and the couple walked away. Senior Elf, the one with more dignifying appereance, bowed and Yorkin responded in the same manner, holding out his hand to offer her a sit. Last one, the youngest with heavenly blue eyes was already running around old oak tree, playing with two little foxes.

- You had opportunity to meet my Psychics and Blademasters, Jian. Allow me to introduce you Lady Sindel. - said Yorkin slowly. - My chief Cleric in the squad. She is escorted by Hoki, the young girl over there, and Omnicon, Cleric supervisor in the Swamp. -

- You better have good excuse, Jian, why has Yorkin pulled as all the way here. - said Sindel angrily. Jian didn't allow himself to be intimidated this time.

- Of course, I do, Lady Sindel. For what we search for, it might change the course of this war. - Jian replied obviously selfconfident in his words. For the first time since he met the scholar, Yorkin was all ears.

Conventional warfare – disabling and possible elimination of a enemy living force – proved itself as a bad offensive and even worse defensive tactic. To be true, Wraiths were neither living, but neither quite dead. Elders and scholars would endlessly debate over Wraiths' origin and abilities, soldiers would, sometimes, a specimen of their species (although, it seemed there was unlimited number of their species). However, several things were more than obvious. Humans, Elves, Untamed and Tideborn, domestic and wild animals, all of them were falling under their possesion. It was even believed they could reanimate the dead. They were manipulating at least on of the Elements. Different methodes of containing their spread shed a new light on Perfect World and concepts of magic that dominated over it. General opinion was that only one thing was coming from this war – all species, men, women, children and social classes were united in their fight for survival.

- So, will you finally tell us why have we all gathered here or can we wait till the end of war? - asked Inavia after long silence. Jian smiled. He had the lead now.

- After that mask was found, Twilight Empire grew strong in every sense. Social, economic, military, and even spiritual I would dare to say. Scrolls from Orchid Temple tell us that blacksmiths forged the most beautiful and the most powerful weapons the World has ever seen. Weapons were not only powerful by themselves, but made powerful those who wielded them. Just by carrying them with you, people were stronger, more agile, casting powerful spells. - said Jian with spark in his eyes. - As if each weapon made the best out their users. -

It was still breezing, and the tall grass was waving like sea of green. Appretinces heard this story thousand times, but they were touched every time. Quite opposite, Inavia and Sindel didn't even blink.

- Oh, please, Mister Jian. Weapons that know their masters? - said Inavia scornfuly. - I expected something more serious from a scholar with your credibilty. Bread knife is not for anyone, less the weapons of a such Empire. -

- Not necessarily, my Lady. - Jian replied before she finished her sentence. - Each weapon did not recognize its wielder. I agree, that it is pure nonsense. I think it was the other way around. -

"Well, Lady, he got you there.", Yorkin thought as he watched confusion on the face of his cheif Cleric.

- Other way around? - asked Inavia.

- Yes, my Lady. You see, it would be plausible to assume that the users of weapons were somehow able to... well, implement their abilities into the weapons themselves. It is as if, for example, Your magic glaive... - Jian pointed his finger on Yorkin's stick. - ... had You inside, in sense of Your magical powers. Thus, Your base powers would be increased by one. Something like our own refinement process with Celestones. -

- Let us assume You ARE right. - said Sindel. - That would mean that, if I would implement myself into my sword and, Pan Gu forbid, die, Yorkin couldn't possible use that same sword beacuse I adjusted it to myself.

"Adjust weapon to yourself. Well said, Sindel. If I could only adjust her...", thought Yorkin as he smiled.

- That's the whole trick. - Jian responded with new passion. - Weapon was adjusted to one owner, until other would wield it.

- In the Heaven's Tear name, how did they do that? - asked Annatar who appeared out of nowhere, holding Omnicon in his arms.

- Well, scrolls mention that imperial blacksmiths were using something what they called the Apsolute Supstance. They would add this dust-like Supstance to newly forged and heated weapons like salt, scrolls say. But, how did they produce that Supstance... well, I hope we will find that down there. - Jian finished his presentation. Yorkin did not have any doubts anymore.


	2. Act I: Requiem of Wraiths

Act I: Requiem for Wraiths

Yorkin didn't sleep that night. Not because of flies, or periodical noise of Annatar's bed, just tent away, or even loud snoring of Therix, wolf-like Untamed lieutenant which arrived later that day, after Jian finished his lecture. The very thought of obedient weapons, as Omnicon named them, sparked young Wizard's imagination. "Just think, how famous are you going to be.", he thought. "Every soldier will salute you, every women will want you, a hero, in her bed. And Supreme Commander, general Summer, will promote me to his... no, I will REPLACE him." Almost instantly, military discipline striked back. In these circumstances, there was no time or place for personal gain. "I should never forget that I am alive thanks to my squad.", he reasoned himself. They saved his sorry butt many times, Inavia especially. His former superior, Master Wizard Jakul, died while saving him from Quinqzi in Tomb of Heroes. He would never forget that.

Next morning, apprentices and squad, lead by scholar archeologist Jian and seemingly sleepy Yorkin, climbed down to place where the entrance supposed to be. From such legendary and powerful nation, Yorkin expected to have spectacular entrance, and not some simple stoneblock, wide for to let three at once and barely higher then Therix, who was the tallest of them all.

- That's obvious. Decorated tomb would only attract graverobbers. - Jian explained. - The real stuff is inside. - he added quickly seeing Yorkin's face becoming grin.

- What are we waiting for then? -

- Well, althought magical barrier was broken, only Pan Gu knows what spells and curses protect this place. This is where You begin, Yorkin. -

Annatar and him approached the block cautiosly and observed it, seeking for any sign how to move it. Yorkin touched its cold surface, admiring the smoothness which was preserved after all this millenia. Nothing was pointing out there was some magic in it. It just had to be moved.

- Therix, Ann, Jian, help me move this block. - said Yorkin. - On three. One... two... THREE! Again... one... two... THREE! Oh. -

Block didn't move an inch.

- Every start is difficult, it seems. - Jian said after several failed attempts. - Now what? -

"If it were me, I would blow it. But scholar would surely say that I have no sense for culture and history.", Yorkin thought.

- Ann, you are master of Earth element spells, aren't you? -

- Water, actually, but yes. I have a extended knowledge of Earth spells. - Annatar corrected him. - Still I would like you and Psychics to assist me. Wickerman, is that okay with Theia and you? - he adressed to bald guy behind him. Wickerman was one of the first Tideborn, the sea people, who set foot (or fin, as Omnicon liked to point out) on the mainland. After living peacefully underwater in their kingdom in southwestern seas, corrupting power of Wraiths reached them as well.

Sacred scrolls, found in Heaven's Tear, said that Pan Gu, created three species, Humans, Untamed and Winged Elves. To be true, there were some facts surrounding the origin of Wraiths, but no scrolls ever mention any Tideborn. Figthing capatibilties and power of hiding from the enemy of their assasins and Psychics, who seemed to manipulate beyond the Elements, were feared even by most courageous warriors of mainland. Although mysterious, Tideborn gladly joined Alliance.

Wickerman nodded Annatar, and Theia, his life companion. Two Tideborn and Wizard approached Yorkin. They stood in line before the block, holding hands.

- Powers of Earth, reveal the secrets of this place! - incantated Annatar. At the first nothing happened. "Wonderful, just wonderful.", thought Jian dissapointedly. Sindel and Omnicon already prepared their magical arrows, the Plume Shots. Hoki was still playing around with those foxes. Luckily for Jian, the stoneblock started to tremble. As if he had giant invisible hand, Annatar pulled out the stoneblock.

- Fantastic. Superbly done. - said Jian happily. - Now, we can wait for rest of Your squad. -

- Rest? What rest? This is my squad, Mister Jian. -

- But... but... - Jian lost it again. - Just that? - were the only words his lips could form.

- Yorkin, if you allow me... - said Wickerman nonchallantly. Yorkin nodded. Wickerman produced some sort of ventriloquism sound and, as if they were formed out of thin air, three assasins appeared among apprentices, two men and one women.

- Implo, David, and Croit. - said Theia. - Implo, how long are you here? -

- Long enough... - said the girl and then glanced on Annatar and Omnicon. - Long enough to hear it all, and see it all. -

Annatar's face was switching from pale to red back and forth. Show was far from over.

- ALALALALALALALA! - two young girls with fox ears yelled, stading right to Hoki. Two great lions ran into the crowd, carrying Inavia and Cheki Chen, armed with war axes, on great wolf and a roe deer.

- Veneris and Kielia from Fox tribe of the Untamed, Veyica of Deers, Excilius and Daltaaran of Lions, Baltoo of Wolves. - Yorkin introduced them. - Is that enough? -

- Master Yorkin, if they are the half of warriors as they are entertainers nothing can stop us. - said Jian. - Prepare your torches, everyone! -

- Curses! - said one of apprentices.

- What is it, young man? - Therix asked.

- I forgot the the flint and steel for to ignite the fire back in the camp. I must go. -

- No need. - said Yorkin. - It is time for my personal entertainment. Everyone, raise your torches. -

- Check this out! - said Annatar to Omnicon, and kissed her passionately. Just as he finished kissing her, Yorkin said while snapping his fingers at the same time:

- Crown of Flame! - and almost instantly, every torch was lighed with strong, clean fire.


End file.
